Reading the Outsiders fate
by SodapopCurits5041
Summary: Reading a story by Ponyboy who is 12 at the time. Set before Johnny and Dally die. Please review. Credit goes to Nukas for creating the story that I'm gonna finish for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Ponyboy is 12 (before Johnny and Dally die that is why they still are alive.)**

 **Sodapop:(quote) "Sixteen-going-on-Seventeen"-Ponyboy**

 **Darry-20**

 **Everyone else is the same**

The rain was pouring outside as most of the gang was gathered in the living room. Outside, the rain poured down in buckets and occasionally, large bolts of lightning flashed with the echoing sound of thunder following.

Two-bit was sitting on the floor watching Mickey, a plate of chocolate cake and a can of beer sitting besides him. Soda and Dally were playing Poker at the table towards the corner of the room, Soda attempting to cheat like always. Darry sat in his chair reading the newspaper, glancing up at the door occasionally, waiting for Ponyboy to walk through the door. Steve was currently talking with Dally and Soda. Steve trying to mess up Dally-of course to help Soda win.

Darry, Steve and Soda had all gotten off early that day because of the thunderstorm that had started around the late afternoon and two-bit well, being Two-bit, decided to skip school for the day, Dally was there because, hey, rain days were hang days. The rain was still going after at least 3 hours, still showing no signs of giving up.

Lightning suddenly flashed outside and a large boom of thunder suddenly echoed through the house. The lights flickered repeatedly and finally went out, along with the TV. Soda and Steve both jumped, Soda's cards dropping from their hands and scattering over the table. Dally looked up, he tried to pass off the slight shake of the chair of him getting up, Soda knew he jumped, he was too prideful to admit it. Darry whipped his head to the side and looked through the window, looking for something that would tell him what happened. He couldn't see anything through the buckets of rain falling outside. He assumed that lighting had struck their power source, causing the electricity to go out. Darry knew it would eventually fixed so he decided not to worry about it.

" **Well. I'm bored."** Two-bit announced loudly after finishing his can of beer. He threw the can onto his empty plate, where his cake had been before he had eaten it. He stood up and stretched, his muscles feeling stiff from sitting, not moving, for that amount of time.

" **Why don't you read a book or somethin ?"** Soda replied, not looking up from his cards that he had gather up just the moment before. An ace slipped out of his jacket sleeve, leading Dally to glare at his friend as he noticed. Soda just smiled like a little kid who just got busted for something that they had done.


	2. Chapter 2

Two-Bit just shrugged and got to his feet to look around. Ponyboy always left books around the house, even though Darry had told him to clean up, so Two-bit was bound to find one. He searched the living room finding a few books in a few books in a few random places, but none of them seemed to interest him. They all just seemed boring to him. Two-bit didn't understand how Pony could read books like that. He was about to give up and just sit in front of the Television and wait for us electricity to turn back on, when a few pieces of notebook paper caught his eye. It was sitting on the windowstill, and Two-bit reached out to grab it.

His eyes scanned the first couple lines and a slight smirk grew across his face. He couldn't believe what he had found.

" **Hey guys!"** Two-bit called. " **Look what I found."** He sang it loudly like a kindergartener, and then he waved the paper in front of himself, holding the front facing everyone else. Soda, Steve, Darry all looked up as Two-bit spoke to them.

Soda was the first to go up to Two-bit and grab the paper from him. He also quickly looked over the first couple lines of paper, a smile growing on his face as he realized what this was.

" **Nice find Two-bit".** Congratulated Soda.

The First line of the paper said, " _The Outsiders by Ponyboy Curtis"_. They were both curious what the book was about. But after reading the first few pages of the stapled paper book, they realized it was about Pony, and they both guessed it was written by Ponyboy too.

Suddenly, another large bolt of lighting struck, almost as loud and bright as the one that knocked out their power. At the same time as lightning strike, the front door swung open, causing everyone to jump slightly at the loud noise of the following thunder and whip their heads in the direction of the door.

There standing in the doorway, was an agitated and soaking wet...Ponyboy and Johnny.

" **Hey Ponyboy! Hey Johnny-Cakes!"** Soda exclaimed, a smirk hidden on his face with a smile. " **Where you been?"** When he had saw that it was Ponyboy that had opened the door, he had hidden the paper behind his back.


	3. Beginning to Read Part 1

**Sorry I haven't been updating . I've been really busy lately with some family issues. I just hope this makes up for it.**

"Oh just walking home from school." Ponyboy paused, throwing his book bag onto the floor beside him so that if leaned against the wall. "In the rain." He turned to face Steve, a slight glare on his face. "When someone was supposed to pick us up."

Steve tried to hold back a smirk unsuccessfully as he looked at Pony from the table. He covered his mouth with his hand, resting an elbow on the table. He dropped his hand so that his entire lower arm rested on the table.

"Oops". Steve lied, not even bothering to hide his smirk anymore. "I guess I forgot."

Water was practically dripping off of Ponyboy's clothes, causing his clothes to cling to his skin. Steve was supposed to pick Pony and Johnny up today from school and drive him to his house, but when he didn't show up, Pony was forced to walk in the pouring rain. He was not happy.

"I'm gonna kill you Randle." Pony said with a glare. Johnny, never one to talk, but still dangerous, gave a rare chilling glare.

Steve didn't even get a chance to respond before Ponyboy had tackled him to the ground, taking him by surprise. Pony grabbed his arms and pulled them behind him, pinning both of them to his back. He sat on Steve's back, glaring at him.

"Say 'Uncle!'" Ponyboy commanded, holding Steve's arms behind him.

"No." Steve refused. He yanked back on his arms, struggling to free them from Ponyboy's grip. "Damn, Since when were you so strong Ponyboy?"

This remark only made Ponyboy pull Steve's arms farther up his back, causing Steve to slightly grimace.

"This is hilarious!" Two-bit exclaimed. "If only I had a camera!"

"Shit! Steve this is just pathetic. An 11 year old pinned ya. Come on!" Dally agreed.

"Shut it both of you, and he's 12." Steve said agitatedly. "You shouldn't be attacking me!" Steve spoke, talking to Ponyboy. "Soda was going to read your essay theme!".


	4. Beginning to Read Part 2

I just want y'all to know I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing.

Ponyboy immediately turned his head to look at Soda, seeing the papers in his hand. Soda had forgotten about them during Pony's outburst and let his hands- which held the theme- rest at his side.

 **"Damn you Steve."** Soda muttered just loud enough that everyone could hear.

Ponyboy immediately let go of Steve, allowing him to stand up and rub his aching arms. Pony looked confused.

 **"I didn't write a theme.."** But Soda thought he was bluffing, trying to get him to drop his guard.

 **"Hmm, let's see here.** " Soda teased, beginning to read the paper by holding it above his head. **"When I stepped ou-"**

 **"Soda. That's enough."** Everyone turned to face Darry as he spoke, for they forgot he was still there. Darry had stayed quiet before then, watching them all with interest until he had decided to speak up. Everyone must have forgotten that he was sitting there watching.

Darry stood up and walked over to Soda and Ponyboy and snatched the paper from Soda's grip.

" **Hey!"** Soda yelled at his older brother, not bothering to move. **"Give it Back."**

Darry just ignored his younger brother and went back to his chair and sat down, holding the paper out a reading distance in front of himself.

 **"Come on everyone!** " Darry said as if he were talking to a bunch of children. He turned to face everyone else. " **Story time."**

Steve's arms no longer hurt and his smirk returned to his face as he realized Darry was about to read Ponyboy's theme essay. Soda crossed his arms and frowned. He had wanted to tease his baby brother with it, but he didn't bother arguing with Darry, Soda knew he wouldn't win.

 **"Guys I really didn't write that.."**

 **"Maybe you should listen to Ponyboy, I- I would think I knew what he wrote..** " Johnny trailed off shyly.

 **"That's what Pone wants you to think Johnny.** " Soda said, scanning over the first few lines real quick, leaning over Darry's shoulder.

Not bothering to look over at Pony. **"You shouldn't have left it out."**

Ponyboy let out an agitated groan as he sat down on the floor; he wanted to hear it too, though he felt a feeling in his gut, saying they shouldn't be reading this.

Meanwhile, everyone had gathered around Darry. Soda and Steve were sitting on the couch with Two-Bit sitting on the floor in front of Darry's chair. Dally was sitting on a chair he brought from the kitchen. Johnny was sandwiched between Soda and Steve.

 **"I really have a bad feeling about this."** Ponyboy told them from his spot on the floor, leaning on Soda's legs. Though he was extremely aggravated, you could tell in his voice he really meant it.

 **"We love you too."** Soda said smirking: he was really still thought his brother was trying to pull his leg.

It was silent after that.

 **"Here we go."** Darry said, ignoring his younger brothers' quick conversation. He returned his focus to the top of the page and began reading. **"Chapter 1.."**

As the group crowded around Darry as if he was a storyteller, which he kinda is, Pony was seriously wondering how the book even turned up.

Steve and Soda were on the couch, squashing Johnny in between in a brotherly way. Two-Bit was on the floor in front of Darry's chair like a child, meanwhile Dally was in chair he brought from the kitchen; Pony sat cross-legged on the floor, beside the couch.

Darry began, **"When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I only had two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home."**

What? The gang looked around confused. This never happened.

"Pone, when did this happened? I know you go to see movies a lot but one of us are always with ya. If not, those are the nights Darry's blasting your head off." Soda was honestly confused. This never happened, did it?

"Maybe if we continue we'll find out, Soda." Dally said this irritated. This is one of the times Ponyboy was thankful for Dally.

So, Darry continued.

Hope y'all like this chapter I know I did


	5. Pony story starts to get crazy

**I just want to let y'all know I might not be posting a bit in July I got some stuff to take care of,but when I get back which will still will be in July I will post a lot to make up for lost time.**

" **I was wishing I looked like Paul Newman- he looks tough and I don't- but I guess my own looks aren't so bad I have light-brown, almost red hair and greenish-gray eyes. I wish they were more gray, because I hate most guys with green eyes, but I have to be content with what I have."**

"What's wrong with the looks you have? Ya know, when you get older you'll look more tough- just wait 'till it sets in Pony." Soda said this confused, He thought Pony was tough looking, at least for his age.

"Well, he has a point, he is pretty ugly!" Two-Bit smirked- even as a pillow from Pony's direction hit him.

" **My hair is longer than a lot of boys wear theirs, squared off in the back and long at the front and sides, but I am a greaser and most of my neighborhood rarely bothers to get a haircut. Besides, I look better with long hair.**

 **I had a long walk home and no company, But I usually lone it anyway, for no reason except that I like to watch movies undisturbed so I can get into them and live them with the actors."**

"Geez kid, deep much?" Steve asked this grinning. But honestly, everyone in the room was shocked, no one knew Pony liked thinking so deeply.

But as Darry turned the page he found a note.

"Look, a note."

Darry opened the small note after taking it out of the page.

" **Hello gang. I will not tell you how I got it- nor why it is here, so do not wonder too much, the answer will never reveal itself. I the next week you will go through a lot. After the events of the next week have happened, Ponyboy Curtis will have documented his thoughts and Point of View on the events in a theme he had given to his English teacher as extra credit to save his grade. I request you read this book together, and do not separate, at some point in this book, I will ask you to get a few people on the given list, if my requirements are not met, I can only pray you save yourselves. I am only trying to help you. Again, do not wonder how you got this book/theme. It will never reveal itself.**

 **~Writer; Ponyboy Curtis**

 **~From; Write B.M'**

The gang was left struck.

Two-bit was,as always, first to break the silence.

"So, I am guessing this is either a prank, or some weird freaky shit we shouldn't get involved in."

"No shit Mathews." Dally was Irritated, he was about to get up and out the door when he cursed under his breath. "No way I'm gonna be able to make it out in that weather.. It's raining Cats n' Dogs and shit."

Which was basically his way of saying, 'I'm just as fucking curious as what this is all 'bout.'

"S-should we keep reading?" Surprisingly, Johnny asked this question.

"Why not?" Steve said, Shrugging.

 **I hope y'all like it. Pony story comes out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a little update for y'all the last update for this month. Hope you enjoy(:** **.**

 **"When I see a movie with someone it's kind of uncomfortable, like having someone read your book over your shoulder. I'm different that way. I mean, my second-oldest brother, Soda-''**

"I'm mentioned!" Soda was hit in the face with a pillow, coming from Steve's direction telling him to shut up.

 **", who is sixteen-going-on-seventeen, never cracks a book at all, and my oldest brother, Darrel, who we call Darry, works too long and hard to be interested in a story or drawing a picture, so I'm not like them. And nobody in our gang digs movies and books the way I do. For a while there, I thought I was the only person in the world that did. So I loned it."**

Everyone in the gang face palmed, except Pony and Johnny of course.

"Seriously Pone? No one likes it like ya do, so of course- the usual Ponyboy move- you lone it. As a greaser you should never lone it, 'specially at your age! But of course, ya do- why?- because you never use your head!"

"Seriously Darry lay off 'im!" Soda always stuck up for Pony, and Pony made sure to let Soda know how thankful he was by smiling a sad smile at Soda.

"Come on Darry, the kid just walked down the street alone, what trouble could he get into?" At least Two-Bit had Pony's side, little did he know how wrong he was.

Darry rolled his eyes but continued, figuring the same, 'how much trouble could he get into?'. Yet they all knew, as greasers they always found a way to get jumped by the Socs; and Pony being a trouble magnet so young, they all thought the worse scenarios in their heads.

 **"Soda tries to understand which is more than Darry does. But then, Soda is different from anybody; he understands everything, almost. Like he's never hollering at me all the time the way Darry is, or treating me as if I was six instead of twelve. I love Soda more than I've ever loved anyone, even Mom and Dad."**

"Damn Soda! Pone worships the ground you walk on!" Steve said this while laughing, soon everyone else was too, 'cept for Pony who was blushing, his ears red.

"Yeah, does anyone else find this creepy! What is he Pony? Your lover!" Two-Bit was Laughing so hard, he was nearly out of breath.

"Ha, ha laugh it up." Pony said not amused, he drew one of his legs close to his chest.

 **I was so aggravated by the darn spell check telling me its incorrect well anyway hope u enjoyed.**


	7. The weather finally lightens up

**I only updated today because I'm tried of people complaining the chapters are too short I'm trying my best here. I have writers block sometimes so that's why the chapters are so short.**

"We're just kidding Pony." Darry sounded calm now, he was chuckling kindly at his brother, realizing Pony was not happy with them laughing at his inner thoughts.

Pony sighed, the gang took this as a sign to quit laughing, Darry took it as a sign to continue.

" **He's always happy-go-lucky and grinning, while Darry's hard and firm and rarely grins at all. But then, Darry's gone through a lot in this twenty years, grown up so fast. Sodapop will never grow up at all. I don't know which way's best. I'll find out one of these days.**

 **Anyway, I went on walking home, thinking about the movie, and then suddenly wishing I had some company. Greasers can't walk alone too much or they'll get jumped, or someone will come by and scream "Greaser!" at them, which doesn't make you feel too hot, if you know what I mean."**

The whole gang nodded. They knew what he meant exactly.

 **"We get jumped by Socs. I'm not sure how you spell it, (Two-Bit, "Of course he'll worry 'bout the spelling!: Soda, "Not sure anyone knows how..") but it's the abbreviation of the Socials, the jet set, the West-side rich kids. It's the term 'Greaser', which is used to class all us boys on the East side. We're poorer than the Socs and the middle class. I reckon we're wilder, too. Not like the Socs, who jump greasers and wreck houses and throw beer blasts for kicks, and get editorials in the paper for being a public disgrace on day and an asset to society the next. Greasers are almost like hoods; we steal things and drive old souped-up cars and hold up gas stations and have a gang fight once in a while."**

Everyone nodded. They, again, understood.

"See! Every peaceful little Pone sees it too! Socs do ten things bad- breaking laws and crap, and the next day they're getting the nobel prize! But if a greaser breaks just one little law, oh no! We get bad rep for life- and in some cases, *cough*, we get in jail and held up at stations! It just ain't fair!" Two-Bit ranted.

"You done?"

"Yeah Johnny, I'm done."

The weather started to lighten up after 5 hours of none- stop pounding.

Dally was the one who first saw it stop raining and said "Hey guys the rain finally stop anyone wanna go have a beer." But no one did, so Dally went by himself.

Soon Two-Bit and Steve went home and all who were left was Pony,Soda,Darry and Johnny.

"Johnny's parents didn't care if he came home or not" so Johnny slept over. Darry didn't mind that he did. Pony went to sleep worried what the gang will find in his story.

 **Hope you enjoyed I will try to post a bit more of a chapter. I'm sorry to the people saying its to short. I'm trying my best.**


End file.
